


Sweet Girl

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Lily Luna/Harry unrequited, Pottercest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, fantasy ageplay/roleplay, table!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's only ever treated Lily as a father would a daughter. Her older brother, on the other hand, has a different way of taking care of his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).



> Written for Thilia as part of Kinky Kristmas 2013 on Daily_Deviant. Thanks to Torino10154, Roozetter, and Ragdoll for their pre-reading and beta help.

Lily stands at the doorway to her father's bedroom. She wears her usual night attire, a thin white t-shirt that barely comes down to her thighs and cotton knickers to match. She pinched her nipples sore before she came to his room and she knows they're visible, poking out beneath her shirt. 

"Daddy?" she calls softly, edging her voice with the appropriate amount of distress. She's much too old to be calling him daddy—she's nearly sixteen—but she loves the way the word feels in her mouth. She loves the way her dad's eyes soften at the sound of it. 

Her father is sprawled out in the middle of the bed. The covers gather at his thighs haphazardly as if he shoved them down in his sleep. He's wearing a rounded-collar t-shirt and deep blue pyjama bottoms. Sometimes he only sleeps in his boxers; she wishes he would have this night as well. 

"Lily?" His voice is full of sleep. He rubs his eyes then grabs his glasses off the nightstand. She can tell the moment his vision goes into sharp focus. His eyes widen and there's a slight flush to his cheeks. She'd like to think it's because he likes what he sees, but Harry's only ever treated her like a father would a daughter. He's never been inappropriate no matter how many opportunities Lily's given him. 

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" 

"Lily..." He says her name with a sigh and Lily shivers all over. There's a token amount of resistance, but she knows he won't be able to deny her. 

"Please, Daddy?"

He pats the bed and she crawls in beside him. There is a moment when his chest brushes against her breasts as he pulls the covers up over them both, but it's over in a flash; it only serves to make her ache more. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

She shakes her head and curls up to his side. He tenses, then lets out a deep breath, but his hand comes to her head and he pets her hair. Lily smiles into his shirt. 

–

Lily wakes up alone, but when she hears the clattering of plates from the kitchen, she rushes down the hallway in her bare feet, slipping and sliding part of the way there. 

"Daddy? Oh..."

"Daddy?" James makes a face. Lily's cheeks heat. She tugs on her t-shirt, suddenly aware of just how little she has on, especially with the way her brother eyes her over his piece of toast. "He's already gone to work. Left breakfast for you though." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Lils."

"I just meant, I thought you'd be with Teddy all weekend. Looking for a flat." Lily straightens her hair and walks with as much dignity as she can over to the sideboard. It isn't as if James hasn't seen her like this before. 

"You're supposed to be with Mum and Al, aren't you?" 

"Quidditch is boring. Besides, Dad needs me. He'd be lonely all by himself."

"Don't you mean 'Daddy'?"

The hot flush renews with intensity, spreading across Lily's face and neck, but thankfully her back is turned on her brother. She chooses not to respond and instead concentrates on pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, but she nearly drops the carafe when she feels James slide up behind her. The heat of his body warms the back of her bare legs. Her breath suddenly sounds too loud in her ears. 

James sweeps her hair back over one shoulder. His other hand rests at the hem of her shirt, almost touching but not quite. It could be innocent. Lily knows it's not.

"Went to your room when I got in last night," he whispers, lips grazing the shell of her ear. "You were sleeping with Dad again, weren't you?" 

"So what if I was?" she says defiantly, or tries to anyway, but James is lifting her shirt ever so slowly until he exposes the skin just above her knickers. He fingers the elastic waistband, toying with it, and Lily feels strange all over. Part of her shivers when the flat of his palm ghosts over her stomach; part of her wants to run. 

"Thought we could have some fun, though now is as good a time as any."

"What? Here?" She squeaks, then clears her throat. James chuckles, breath hot against her ear. He dips his head, lips grazing over her thrumming pulse and arousal pools at her centre. 

"No one's home. No one will catch us." 

"What if I don't want to?" she says, but her voice is too weak to properly protest. She went to sleep aching and woke the same way after a night pressed against her daddy's side. Her body wants this, even if he's the wrong man. Her body always betrays her.

James slides his hand into her knickers; she's wet—wet, needy, and ready. She squeezes her thighs together, trapping his fingers at her core. 

"Oh Lily," he whispers into her skin. "When do you ever not want to?" 

~

Sometimes Lily plays pretend. She tucks herself into bed and remembers when she was small enough that her dad would do it for her. She slips her fingers between her thighs and lets her mind go. Sometimes he's her daddy and they play tickle monster. Daddy's hands are relentless, flicking all over her waist and tummy, even when she pins him to the bed and declares victory. He's always hard beneath her, rubbing against her thighs as he squirms to get free. Sometimes she notices and asks. He flushes, embarrassed, but always offers to teach her. He shows her what she shouldn't ever allow other boys to do; he shows her what to do to make her daddy feel good. 

But sometimes he's Harry—Auror Potter, with his black robes sweeping in the wind, and he rushes in to save her and whisk her away. He's the dashing older man, oozing magical power that makes her whole body hum. He takes her roughly, shoving up her skirt and ripping her knickers in two before thrusting inside her. But he holds her close, whispers how beautiful she is, and she clutches him as he trembles, spilling himself inside her. 

She pretends James is Harry now, with James pressing her up against the sideboard, groping at her tits and her fanny. Only his arms are freckled and he's rasping about how dripping wet she is and how tightly she clamps around his thrusting fingers. He never calls her beautiful. 

"I can't wait to fuck you, baby sis." 

"You're going to have to," she hisses between her teeth. He laughs, pulling his hands free from her. She's throbbing and so close, but James never makes it easy. 

He turns her to the table, pulling her hips out so she has to brace herself against the edge, then presses her back down so her arse juts up in the air on display. Her t-shirt falls up, exposing her back and the bottom curve of her breasts. The cool air against her skin makes her shiver. She can feel him staring and she closes her eyes, blocking out the sight of his half-eaten breakfast. 

She thinks of her daddy.

_You're my sweet girl, aren't you, Lily?_

He caresses her, hands roaming all over the curve of her arse, fingers dipping beneath the elastic of her knickers to probe and squeeze. She sighs, spreading her thighs just a bit, and he slides her knickers down until they stretch between her knees. 

There's the clanking of a belt buckle and the rustle of fabric, then he's on her again, spreading her cheeks wide. She tenses automatically, her muscles going taut. 

"Not here either, hmm?" he whispers. He rubs his shaft along the line of her cleft, smearing sticky pre-come along its path. But then he dips down below between her thighs, his cock sliding over her cunt, the head nudging her entrance. She floods with arousal, heart hammering hard in her chest, even as she gasps, "James—"

"Relax, baby sis. I wouldn't dream of breaking your rule." 

She's dizzy, her whole body trembles, but that sharp edge of tension keeps her firmly rooted to the present as he slowly moves between her thighs, teasing her, teasing himself. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her still so she can't shy away from him, but sparks skitter over her skin with each one of his thrusts; she wouldn't dream of running away now. 

He moves faster, panting into her neck, and she manages to reach down with one hand and feel him there, feel him throbbing and hard, his shaft gliding against her and almost, _almost_ slipping inside. She wants to imagine it's her daddy, her Harry, but she's too afraid she'll lose herself and slip up and let James inside. But for the brief moment that she toys with the idea, James becomes _him_. 

_You're so good for your daddy, aren't you, sweet girl?_

Lily's orgasm comes quickly, so intense it takes her by surprise. She gasps, her whole body tightening to a frightening point as violent trembles radiate through her from her centre. She strokes James' cock—so slick and slippery now—and holds it snug against herself as she rides out the fading pleasurable waves of the aftermath. He groans into her shoulder, rasping nonsensical words laced with her name, hips pumping against her, his grip on her waist growing taut and inflexible. Finally he stills and pulses in her grasp. 

James' grip loosens. Lily heaves against the table. Her thighs are covered in white. 

The Floo in the next room roars to life. 

For a moment Lily thought she imagined it, but James springs up and shoves his pants and trousers up with one hand, yanking Lily upright with the other.

"Lily," he hisses, but it's nearly lost in the call of her father's voice. 

"Kids? It's just me. Forgot something in my office." His voice is coming closer. Lily is frozen to the spot. James' come drips down her leg. 

"Lily!" James hisses again, quietly but with enough force to jolt Lily out of her fog. She struggles to pull her knickers up and she's only halfway successful before James plops down in a chair and shoves Lily into one next to him. 

Harry ducks his head in through the archway, a smile on his lips that fades quickly as his eyes meet hers. 

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily can feel her skin flush a patchy red all over her body and she's certain the truth of the last few minutes are written all over face. The heat on her cheeks is unbearable. She stares at her dad and his eyes grow with concern. 

"We were just startled, is all," James says as he kicks her ankle under the table.

"Right," Lily agrees. Her own voice sounds foreign and strained. 

"Is something going on between you two?" 

Lily's heart drops to her stomach. Her mouth goes dry and her brain fills with a never ending chant. _He knows. He knows. He knows._ She ducks her head, unable to bear looking at her daddy any longer. 

"Naw," James says smoothly. "Just teasing Lils about her crush. She's too sensitive." He ruffles her hair and Lily instinctively bats his hand away. 

"Don't touch me," she mumbles. 

"Crush, eh?" 

Lily risks a glance and finds the tension in her dad's body has eased, though it's still present, hovering beneath the surface. His lips quirk in amusement.

"It's not true, Daddy." The word flies out of her without thought; she wants to cover her mouth, but forces her hands still under the table. 

Harry smiles, soft and fondly. "I'll be home for dinner and you can tell me all about it. But for now, James, cut it out, yeah?"

The edge of a threat laces his last words and Lily feels warm all over. James nods obediently, Harry says his goodbyes, but Lily doesn't move a muscle until the Floo roars to life once more and takes her dad away. 

James lets out a long breath and leans back in his chair, draping an arm over Lily's. He eyes her. Lily quickly looks away. 

"He's never going to go for it, our dad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

James scrapes the chair legs against the floor as he gets up, then leans over and brushes his lips over Lily's temple. She shudders; she's not certain why. 

"You know where I am if you ever get tired of waiting," he whispers. He walks out of the kitchen, leaving the ruins of his breakfast and his promise wafting in the air. 

He's wrong, Lily knows it deep down in her heart. 

And she'll never tire of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this awesome [fan art](http://thiliart.livejournal.com/64219.html) by Thilia inspired by this fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787359) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
